Is this Love?
by SuperCrys
Summary: Lena is given a love potion and Kara is the first person she sees, Is their love real or is it all an illusion? OR The one where Kara and Lena don't need a love potion to be in love, but perhaps, maybe to speed things up?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey, I am back from the dead. I had this idea while I was watching the 1984 Supergirl film. It was supposed to be a one-shot but I might post another chapter or two. Enjoy!**

Kara flew out of her apartment window in a flash, Lena was in trouble. As she flew through the city, she could feel her heart beating in her chest and her emotions threatening to bubble to the surface. She could never let anything happen to Lena. She'd never forgive herself if she weren't able to protect her.

As she neared Lena's apartment building, she saw Lena stumbling in the street, cars swerving around her, trying to miss her and helpful civilian chasing after her, trying to help her. Lena looked drunk. Kara knew first-hand that Lena could hold her liquor, this behaviour was out of character. Something was terribly wrong.

As Kara approached her, something felt off. The civilian chasing after Lena called after her, his tone seemed aggressive. "Lena, Stop! Get back here Lena!"

"Lena!" Kara called out to her friend.

The man chasing after Lena laid eyes on Supergirl. Kara watched as panic filled his eyes. He stepped backwards slowly. "Hey! Stop!" Kara called after him. He instantly turned and began to run away. Kara shook her head and raced after him. She grabbed him and used her superspeed to tie him to a lamppost near the road. "Thought you could outrun a super huh?"

"Look, I don't know what is going on, I just saw she needed help, I was trying to help her!"

"Shut up!" Kara yelled.

Kara turned around and looked at Lena who was still facing oncoming traffic. She ran to her and picked her up off the ground just as a car came speeding around the corner, the car sped by, not even noticing Supergirl holding her best friend close to her as they floated in the air.

Soon Kara landed and sat Lena on a bench. "Kara!"

"I'm right here, Lena."

Lena smiled at Kara as she stared into her eyes. Kara felt the familiar butterflies she always pretended weren't there. "Thank you for coming Kara, you saved my life!"

Lena still seemed off, she wondered if she had been drugged, but her words seemed intentional.

"Of course I did, what are friends for?"

Lena remained focused on Kara's eyes. Kara felt a little uncomfortable, she reached to adjust her glasses and found they weren't there. She hoped Lena would stop staring at her like that soon.

"I love you," Lena announced.

Kara smiled, "I love you… too…"

Lena touched Kara's face, and leaned in slowly.

"Lena… You're…"

Lena closed the space between them by placing a soft kiss on Kara's lips. Kara couldn't help but close her eyes and kiss her back. _Is this really happening? _

Soon Kara forced herself to end the kiss. It wasn't fair, Lena was obviously vulnerable. Just then a black DEO van pulled up. Alex jumped out and assessed the area. "What happened, Supergirl?"

Kara quickly explained what she had seen to her Sister and let her take over.

Soon she was seated beside Lena in the medical bay of the DEO.

"Whatever he gave her isn't affecting her health, it just made her dizzy for a while. We'll run some more tests to find out exactly what it is, it is unlike any date rape drug I have seen before. But for now, Kara, take Lena home to get some rest," Alex said.

Kara sighed, she didn't want to spend another second away from Lena, and that was exactly why she needed to. She didn't want to face the awkwardness that would come as a result of that kiss. "We don't know what it is, what if she gets worse? Isn't it safer if she stayed here for the night?"

"I am perfectly fine, Kara. I don't feel dizzy anymore and as long as I have you at my side, I know I will be safe."

"Take her home, Kara," Alex almost commanded.

Kara grabbed Lena's coat and put it around her. Instead of wasting time driving to Lena's house, Kara flew. Once in her apartment she placed Lena in her bed and cleaned up the rest of the mess that the DEO had left after taking evidence. Once Lena's apartment looked the way it always had, Kara sat on the couch, her head in her hands. The man who had poisoned Lena still refused to talk. Alex hadn't been able to identify him. Lena had said that he claimed to work for a company she had interest in buying, he had flirted with her and she took the opportunity to have dinner with him in hopes of winning over the company's trust. When she began to feel dizzy, she left her apartment in a hurry, and had signalled for Kara.

Kara sighed. She knew that business could get messy but she did not understand why this particular company would want to hurt Lena, they had established a good relationship after Lena moved to National City. She had so many questions that didn't add up but she and Alex had agreed to give Lena some time to rest before asking her too many questions. Yet Kara couldn't help but worry. She was not leaving Lena tonight.

Just then Kara heard footsteps. She turned to find Lena leaning against the doorframe. Kara had thought she would have fallen asleep right away but she'd changed into shorts and a long top, even in pyjamas Lena looked irresistible. She had let her hair down, it fell around her face, framing its beauty. Lena smiled softly. "You know you don't have to sleep on the couch, I do have a spare bedroom… but, I would really appreciate it if you slept by me tonight, Kara."

Kara felt her cheeks redden. She had imagined that request in her head so many times. "I- uhh… Lena?"

"I am not coming onto you, Kara… well, unless you want me to. I am just asking my best friend to sleep with me tonight because it has been a rough day and I could use her presence."

_Sleep with me. Unless you want me to. Sleep with me. _Kara stumbled to her feet. She really wished Lena had used different wording. She was certain Lena was fully aware of her blush now. "Sure, Lena… I would- uh… Love to keep you company tonight."

Lena grinned, but it was different, it was a grin that sent shivers throughout Kara's body. She turned and headed for her bedroom, Kara following suit. Kara had tried to supress the memory of kissing Lena, but she couldn't anymore. She suddenly ached to feel her lips against hers once more.

Lena stopped just after entering, it was so sudden that Kara almost walked right into her. Lena was close now. The room was dimly lit. She placed her hand on Kara's arm and caressed it ever so gently as she stared into Kara's eyes. Her voice was low, "You look so sexy in this suit Kara, it gets me every time… But I think you'd look better if you take it off."

Kara gulped. She wondered if she were dreaming or if she was reading the situation so wrong. Lena had that sexy devilish grin again. Kara contemplated stripping herself for a second. Then Lena stepped back and her voice returned to normal. "It looks awful uncomfortable; I'll get you a shirt to sleep in." Lena turned and headed for her closet.

Kara stood still. Her body needed to calm down. Lena was naturally flirty. Kara was reading too much into the situation. Lena was vulnerable when she kissed Kara earlier that night. It hadn't meant anything. Kara desperately tried to convince herself of this. Tried to slow her heart beat. Tried to focus on anything else. Anything that wasn't Lena's body or eyes or voice.

Lena came back with a light blue t-shirt. Kara took it from her and changed in the bathroom. It was baggy on her. Kara appreciated its size as Lena hadn't given her any shorts. She found her hands shaking as she wondered about what it would be like to share a bed with Lena. It was going to be hard for sure, especially with how flirtatious Lena seemed to be being without noticing. She hoped Lena would fall asleep soon. It would save Kara a lot of sexual frustration if she did not have to look into those green eyes of hers.

Kara walked back to Lena's bedroom. She sighed before she entered. This was going to be hard.

Lena was under the thick covers. She looked at Kara and smiled. Kara stood there for a second as Lena stared, she was pretty sure Lena was checking her out. She brushed off the thought as she pulled back the covers and climbed in beside Lena.

They hadn't said anything to each other. Kara wondered if Lena had fallen asleep yet. She tried to take her mind off her as she listened to the sound of the city. It was always something that helped her sleep. Just as Kara began to feel her eyes grow heavy, Lena spoke. "I want to talk about that kiss, Kara Zor-El."

Kara's heart took off instantly. "Lena, we don't have to, it has been a long day for you. I get it."

Lena didn't seem to hear Kara. She continued, "I enjoyed it very much and I would like to do it more often."

"What?" Kara whispered as she turned to face her friend. Lena's eyes were on her, watching intensely.

"You're my best friend Kara, but I feel something more. I want it to be more. I want to be able to innocently enjoy donuts with you in my office on a crappy day, but I also want to be able to buy you roses and kiss you when I want to. Buy you multimillion-dollar companies when I want to. Fuck you when I want to. Without any of it being called platonic."

Lena moved though the space between them and placed a hand on Kara's chest. "I am falling for you, Kara."

Kara stared at Lena in shock. Thoughts were racing and her blood was pumping. Lena's lips looked so soft and her touch felt so good. Lena began to lean in. Kara moved out of the embrace suddenly and stood beside the bed, staring at Lena.

"Lena!"

Lena frowned. "You don't feel the same way. Okay. Uh-"

"No!" Kara raised her hand in front of her, signalling Lena to stop. "I just, I- It has been a long day for you Lena. We don't want to make any decisions while you're like this."

"Like what?"

"Vulnerable. I don't want you to wake up tomorrow and regret this. My heart couldn't take that. You might still be under the influence of whatever drug that guy gave you, which was less than 4 hours ago. This very same evening! I don't want to take advantage of you. I don't want you to regret this."

"Kara, I feel fine. I feel good. Look, I have had a crush on you since the day you and Clark Kent walked into my office. I flirted with you and continued to do so for a while, then we were friends, I realized that I had put myself in the friendzone but I was okay with it because I got to know who you were, I got to spend time with you. It killed me that I wasn't bold enough to tell you how I felt. It killed me when I had to see you date men who were not worthy of your love. I was scared to ruin our friendship. In case you didn't feel the same way. I can't go on like that, Kara. I have to tell you. I am hopelessly in love with you…"

Blue eyes met green. A few seconds passed in silence. Kara tried to process what Lena had just said. Lena tried to brace herself for the rejection she was sure would follow.

Eventually Kara broke the silence with a whisper. "I love you, Lena Luthor."

Before Lena could let out a smile, Kara leaped into the bed and grabbed Lena, kissing her passionately. Lena kissed her back. It was a kiss filled with emotion. The feelings that they had been hiding from each other for years finally bubbled to the surface. It lasted a fair amount of time. Needed time. Then Kara slowly began placing kisses on Lena's neck as Lena slipped her hand beneath Kara's shirt.

Kara was right. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kara awoke, she found Lena's arms around her and legs entangled with hers. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she pondered on the events of the previous night. It was unexpected. She'd had feelings for Lena for years and never even entertained the thought that she might have feelings for her too. Her best friend, the CEO of L-Corp, the most badass, yet softest woman she'd ever met had feelings for her too. She placed a soft kiss on Lena's neck and slowly untangled herself from her. She put her suit on and flew to France to pick up breakfast for Lena, leaving a note for the brunette in case she woke up while she was out. Kara couldn't help but do flips and spins in the air as she excitedly shouted for joy. Nothing could ruin her mood… or so she thought. Once she returned to Lena's penthouse, she found a note from Lena beside her own. "I had an important meeting come up this morning. Sorry about skipping breakfast. Come to my office at noon for lunch and I'll make it up to you."

Kara frowned. She wasn't supposed to let Lena out of her sight. She'd failed. She looked at the bag she was holding, Nia was going to love breakfast this morning. She flew by L-Corp on her way to CatCo to make sure Lena was okay. She was in a meeting, taking notes. As Kara flew by the window, she couldn't help but smile. She was beautiful.

As the elevator doors opened, Kara found Nia waiting for her in excitement.

"Nia," Kara greeted, handing her the breakfast bags.

"Uhm, wow, France, thanks…" Kara walked and Nia followed. "Uh, what happened with you and Lena last night?"

Kara stopped and looked at Nia, panic on her face. "N-Nothing, why?"

Nia just posited ahead. Kara's eyes followed the direction of Nia's hand to her desk. She couldn't even see her desk, dozens of rose bouquets covered the surface and overflowed to the floor. Kara's mouth dropped.

"That doesn't look like nothing," Nia said. She walked over to the roses and pulled a card from one of the bouquets. She handed it to Kara. It read, 'I love you, Kara. -L'

"So, are you going to tell me how you went from best friends to the 'L' word in just one day?"

Kara blushed. "No, but you can take some of these roses so that I can have some space to work."

Nia pulled a face but picked up a few bouquets and went back to her desk. Kara rearranged the flowers and opened her laptop, ready to start her day. She decided to text Lena a 'thank you' first. She remembered that she hadn't checked her phone since last night and it showed. She had missed 17 calls from Alex. She quickly worried. She decided to check her messages from her sister before she called her back. Alex had been blowing up her message box all morning. Kara skimmed through the messages, they didn't make any sense, until she read the bolded and capitalised '**LOVE POTION! HE GAVE LENA A LOVE POTION! SHE FALLS IN LOVE WITH THE FIRST PERSON SHE SEES FOR 12 HOURS!'**

Kara jumped up. She needed to get to the DEO as soon as possible. She took off in flight when no one was looking and arrived seconds later.

"Alex! What is going on!"

Alex turned to see her sister, alarm on her face. "Where have you been, Supergirl! Why are you not with Lena? We identified the assailant; he is a warlock. He wanted to get Lena to give him rights to L-Corp, thought making her fall in love with him would be the best way to go about it so he gave Lena a love potion. Has she been acting strange? Did she try to leave her apartment last night to find him? She didn't come to the DEO. It doesn't make sense."

"Lena is at work, I checked on her. She is fine. She was with me all night… she didn't seem phased by him at all. She didn't really even mention anything…"

Alex bit her lip, thinking. "Maybe something went wrong with the potion then."

"Or maybe she didn't look at him when she started to feel the way she did. She did say that she just wanted to get out of there… Maybe…"

Alex could sense hesitation in her sister. "What is it Kara?"

Kara took in a deep breath. "It was me. I was the first person she saw."

Kara felt her heart break as she said those words. It all came crashing down. Everything that had happened in the last 12 hours was a lie. She'd taken advantage of Lena. She did the very thing that she was terrified of doing. Her friendship with Lena was over. She felt disgusting.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Alex could sense the hurt.

"I- uh… I thought it was real. I went too far. Rao, Alex. I thought it was real. It seemed so perfect. I destroyed my friendship. I hurt her. I thought it was real." Kara's voice cracked as she spoke. She was filled with so many negative emotions. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to escape. "When does it wear off?"

Alex felt Kara's hurt, she did not know how to react. "Less than 10 minutes…"

Kara nodded as a tear escaped her eye. "I have 10 minutes until Lena Luthor hates me for what I have done."

At that Kara turned and ran. She went to a training room. By the time Alex reached her sister she had to cover her face as tiny pieces of what used to be a cement cinder block flew all around the room. Without stopping, Kara turned to the next block.

"Kara!" Alex called.

"Go away!" Kara yelled as she punched the concrete.

"Please talk to me Kara, I am your sister. Please let me be there for you?"

Kara sighed and, in an instant, her tough, angry look shrunk into a heart broken one. Kara sank to the floor as if she had no energy. She held her head in her hands, not wanting to see her sister's eyes.

"Surprise Alex, I love Lena. I have had a crush on her since the day I met her. I was afraid that I would lose her if I made any moves, besides, I assumed she was straight. Then last night, after I saved her, she kissed me."

Alex nodded. "And that is why you were hesitant about spending the night with her."

"I should never have stayed over. I took advantage of her, I can't forgive myself for that, and I don't expect her to ever forgive me either. Rao, I can't look at her face ever again!"

Alex knelt beside her sister. Kara had just come out to her. This was supposed to be a happy time for her, she wasn't supposed to be filled with guilt and shame over the person she loves. Alex remembered the hurt she felt when Maggie had rejected her, it was a painful memory. This was worse.

Kara's soft sobs began to fill the silence. Alex felt her heart break for her sister. Her mind raced, trying to find something to say that could comfort her sister. There was nothing. Instead she pulled Kara into her and wrapped her hands around her. Kara placed her head against Alex's chest and cried harder. Alex couldn't stop the tears that poured out of her eyes too. She held her sister as close as she could. It was all she could do.

After a few minutes, Kara let go of her sister. "Thank you, Alex. I love you. Can I get back to punching stuff now?"

Alex smiled. "Oh, what the heck, go for it, just be safe, okay?"

Kara rolled her eyes and helped her sister up. "I wish I could promise that everything is going to be okay, but I can promise that I will never stop loving you."

Alex hugged her sister one more time then hurried out of the room. She had work to do. She made her way to L-Corp. She needed to speak with Lena.

Lena looked disappointed when she saw Alex. "When Jess said Miss Danvers was here, I assumed it was Kara. Did you learn what I got drugged with yet?"

Alex looked around Lena's office. "Yeah we did. It wasn't anything we're used to seeing so it was just short of a miracle Brainy had seen it before, in the future."

"So, what is it? What did it do to me?"

"Do you feel any different than you felt last night?"

Lena raised an eyebrow. "Why are you avoiding this, Alex? No, I feel fine. I was dizzy last night but I felt better pretty soon and have been perfectly fine since."

"What about in the last 30 or so minutes? Anything emotionally different?"

"I don't think so, all I've felt is happiness to be honest. Pure joy. Because of Kara. I am guessing she told you, since you're being so weird."

"And your feelings for her, have they changed at all?"

Lena stood up. Alex didn't usually beat around the bush. Lena poured a glass of scotch and took a sip, feeling the burning sensation calm her nerves. "Now that I think about it, I do feel a change but it's not major. I think it's just my brain processing what happened with Kara. I am calming down, I guess. I love her."

Alex wondered for a second if the potion had not fully worn off. Lena didn't seem to notice anything and she still seemed pretty in love with Kara. She sighed. This was hard.

"I suppose I should tell you about what we've found."

"Please do," Lena was getting frustrated.

"Andrew McGee, how did you know him? How did he end up in your apartment?"

"I have known him since I moved here, he works for a corporate company that was going under. I helped the business out, it was one of the first things I did. I knew I would be able to call in a favour when the opportunity called for it. Their technology is ground breaking."

Lena moved over to the couch and Alex joined her. "The last few months he had been pursuing me and I had rejected him. Yesterday he came into my office and explained that he had a business idea that I would benefit from, he was very good at selling the idea, although he wouldn't tell me what it was, he asked that we discuss it over a private dinner. He was very cunning. I offered my apartment because I felt safer there."

"Dis you find out what his big business idea was?"

"We never got that far… I was hoping your interrogation and investigation would have uncovered more clues."

Alex smiled. "It did. Andrew is not who he says he is, we're not sure on his real name but we have found that he has little records past 5 years ago and none past 10. He is a warlock; he practises black magic. He gave you a potion last night that was likely to make you submissive to him. He had documents in his bag that if you had signed, you would have given away all of your rights to L-Corp. He would have been the new CEO."

Lena took another sip. She felt frustrated. Once, again she had failed to protect her business and herself. She was supposed to be smart. "Asshole," was the politest response Lena could get out.

"Your business is safe now, Lena."

Lena nodded. "I'm glad his potion didn't work. I think I'd better upgrade my security on all platforms and trust a little less."

"What about Kara?"

Lena smiled, "I was talking about business."

Alex bit her lip. "Right."

Lena laughed. "I wasn't planning on trusting anyone when I moved to National City. Then I met Kara Danvers. My heart is softer because of her. How much did she tell you about last night? Is your ulterior motive for being here to give me the shovel talk?"

Alex took in a deep breath. "I do need to talk to you about Kara and that potion…"

Lena raised both eyebrows now.

"The potion he gave you, made you submissive because it made you fall in love. It gave you a strong passion, a passion that would make you do anything for your love."

"But it didn't work. Right?"

"It did. But that person you were crazy in love with didn't want anything from you…"

"KARA!"

"The potion worked so that you fell in love with the first person you saw, we're guessing that you left immediately when you felt weird and the next person you saw was Kara."

Lena tried to take another sip but found her glass empty. She placed it on the small coffee table. She felt a mix of emotions.

"Is this a joke?"

Alex shook her head. "Lena, I need to know, as Kara's sister, do you feel different about her now? The potion was only supposed to last 12 hours."

"Where is she? Alex, where is Kara?"

"She's at the DEO."

"Well we have to get down there, now!"

Lena stood up.

"Lena, she feels terrible already, she didn't mean to, she thought that it was real. I can't imagine what you are feeling, but Kara is hurting too."

Lena pulled Alex off the couch. "Exactly, that's why we need to go! I couldn't understand why I felt so brave last night, I have been crushing on her for years and out of nowhere, last night I just felt so overwhelmed with love for her that I didn't hold back. I feel like I have come to my senses now, I don't feel like that passion is controlling me, but I am overjoyed that it happened. I love her so much. That will never change."

Alex didn't waste any more time. Within seconds they were out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara felt so ashamed. She had destroyed every cinderblock she could find. It wasn't helping her at all. Her emotions were too dark. Eventually she had fallen helplessly to the ground. The sun made her physically strong but emotionally she was weak. It affected her. She lay on the ground sobbing, clutching her cape around her as if it would provide some kind of comfort. Tears flowed out of her eyes for what had seemed like hours. Lena had been hurt when Kara had finally revealed her true identity to her months ago. It had taken Lena a long time to trust Kara again but she eventually forgave Kara, still, Kara blamed herself every day for that mistake, she struggled to forgive herself. She'd sworn to Lena and herself that she would never hurt Lena again. She did everything in her power to protect Lena and to be transparent with her, and their friendship had blossomed. They had been closer than ever before. Kara had never been happier and neither had Lena. They were each other's source of strength, source of happiness. They were beginning to find that they could not exist without one another. That friendship meant everything to them. Now Kara had destroyed it. She had ruined everything they had built. Kara felt like a coward, she needed to face Lena but she doubted she had the emotional strength to even leave the DEO.

Kara heard the door crack open. She pulled her cape up to cover her face. No one needed to see her like that. She heard footsteps as someone approached. Kara assumed it was Alex, checking on her. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and Lena's voice, "Kara?"

Kara locked eyes with Lena and immediately moved out of her touch and stumbled backwards and crashing into a wall, leaving a dent.

Lena stared at her, frowning.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Kara asked, still in shock.

"I came to see you, Kara. Alex told me about the potion…"

A flood of tears rushed out of Kara's eyes, she struggled to speak. "I am so sorry. Lena. I am. So sorry. I am sorry. I never meant. To."

It looked as though Kara had many things to say but couldn't say any of them. Her few words were so filled with emotion that nothing else needed to be said. Lena felt her heart break. Tears began falling out of her eyes too. Lena approached Kara slowly.

"Kara. None of this is your fault."

Kara shook her head. "I promised I would never hurt you again."

Lena took another step. "I am not hurt Kara, the only hurt I feel right now is from seeing you punishing yourself for something you didn't do."

"I took advantage of you, Lena. How could you forgive me?"

"Neither of us knew what I had taken!"

"Exactly! I should have considered it. I was too selfish."

Lena reached Kara and knelt in front of her. Tears were still spilling out of Kara's eyes. She looked so small and so broken. Lena had never seen Kara like that before.

"I love you, Kara Danvers. With all my heart."

Kara locked eyes with Lena again. "You love me?"

"Yes, Kara. And the potion has worn off. It was dangerous, but I am glad that I fell in love with you, because I was already in love with you and it gave me just what I needed to let you know. I don't regret anything I said or did to you last night and I hope that you don't either. I am sorry it took some greedy maniac to get it out of me. I was scared. I love you. I don't want to lose you."

Kara smiled through her tears. "I love you so much, Lena. I will never stop. I still feel like I should have been more careful but I don't regret anything I said or did either. I meant every word… every kiss."

Lena smiled sweetly at Kara. She cupped her face and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes then leaned in and kissed her gently.

It seemed to Alex, that Lena and Kara had been in that training room for hours. She was growing increasingly anxious. She had always known that Kara had a crush on Lena and had endured hours of her sister talking about Lena. It took her a while to get used to the idea but Lena had proved to everyone countless times that she was good and that Kara came first. Alex had tried to set them up, but they proved to be too oblivious to what was actually going on. She was glad that Lena's feelings for Kara weren't entirely forced by the potion. She wanted to know what was happening in that training room and her patience was running thin. Eventually she snapped. She made her way toward the training room and entered without a second thought.

She found Kara and Lena entangled on the floor in one another's embrace. They were both blushing as they looked over at Alex. Alex froze, she was unsure what to do or say, she had clearly interrupted a special moment. She raised an eyebrow then stepped backwards exiting the room as she yelled, "Gross, Get a room!"

Kara and Lena laughed. "We didn't even do anything yet," Kara complained.

Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara, "Yet, huh?"

Kara blushed. "We really should get out of here, it is too depressing in this room, plus, I don't think laying on the floor is very healthy."

"Do you want to swap it for a bed?" Lena asked seductively.

"Take me on a date first!" Kara teased.

"I am actually pretty hungry," Lena announced seriously, already regretting not waiting for Kara to return with breakfast that morning. "Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm, we could go to Paris, or New York… maybe Ireland…"

Lena laughed. "How about we just go to Big Belly Burger across from your apartment building?"

Kara pulled Lena up and wrapped her arms around her. She sighed. "Lena Luthor, you are the girl of my dreams."

Lena held Kara tighter. Kara had had a morning from hell and Lena knew that it would take her a lot of time to stop blaming herself for everything that had happened, but she was prepared to stick with Kara through it all. There was no one she'd rather face the hardships of life with but Kara.


End file.
